


Hazy Introductions

by ImmortalCoelacanth



Series: Smile for Me Reader as Flower Kid Fics [1]
Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: FK (Reader) grows flowers when embarrassed, Gen, Habit and FK (Reader) get a different first introduction, Habit has awful flashbacks but those are great for character growth, Reader as Flower Kid, Second person POV, Stairs are dangerous, Wholesome times ahead, especially at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 10:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalCoelacanth/pseuds/ImmortalCoelacanth
Summary: Curfew in the Habitat brought with it a sense of exhaustion that made your legs weak and eyes blurry. Ascending the staircase to get to your room during the day was a challenge enough, but like this?You were doomed.





	1. An Unfortunate Fall

You had been in the Habitat for about a week now, working on helping to cheer up the Habiticians that lived in the strange compound. You had made many friends in the process such as Nat, Trevor, and many others, and had heard many whispered rumors. 

And read several diary entries. 

There were still many mysteries that you wanted to uncover, and the other Habiticians that you wanted to help feel better, but there was on thing that made accomplishing this goal rather challenging.

_The curfew._

Talking to people took up time and you never wanted to rush them or make them feel like you were disregarding their words, so you _always_ listened and did your best to respond. Granted, occasionally you felt a bit guilty about only being able to nod or shake your head but no one in the Habitat seemed to know sign language and you did not want to bother anyone by writing your responses out. 

By the time you finished your conversations and helped whoever you could feel better, night had already arrived, and the curfew was not that long off. You tended to push yourself and stay up later, chat more and see what else you could find out, but when that exhaustion started to take over you…  
  
…  
  
You knew that was something _off_ about that feeling, how tired you would get and how weak your limbs would feel. You tried to question the others about it and see what they knew, but no one could come up with an explanation. You suspected that Habit had something to do with this, he was the one controlling this place after all, but in the end nothing could be done and you just had to deal with it.

And listen to those strange, _strange_ stories when you accidentally stayed up too late. 

In your opinion, the most challenging part about curfew was actually _getting to your room_ before you passed out. Getting up three flights of stairs was difficult enough, especially when you tripped, but trying to get up those stairs while your legs felt like jello and your vision swam?

Nearly impossible. 

And it didn’t help that there were no railings on the landings between each flight of stairs. While this usually posed no real threat to you, today something was… different.

Perhaps you were more tired than usual? Feeling more stressed as you worked to help as many of the Habiticians as possible, talk to them and brighten their days. 

There was a reason why certain people in town called you a bleeding heart, among other things. 

Either way, your journey up the stairs and to your room was _definitely _far more difficult than usual. You felt like collapsing constantly, and your vision kept fading in and out, making it nearly impossible to see where you were going. 

And this was where you met you, quite literal, downfall. 

One wrong step was all it took when you reached the first landing, one simple misstep, and suddenly you were in free fall. Your eyes grew wide in surprise and a muffled shriek somehow managed to escape you before you landed heavily on the ground. 

Wide eyes filled with tears as agony radiated from one of your knees and wrists, damaged from the impact of the fall. A pained whine broke free as you curled up on the ground. Soon enough you vision started to fade in and out yet again, and you knew you’d be stuck here on the ground until the morning. 

And you would have been stuck there, had someone else not been up and about. 

You knew for a fact the Habiticians and gone to sleep since you had seen no one else around while trying to get to your room, so when a shadow appeared over your body you had been more than a little surprised. Who was-  
  
“Hel-lo? Flower brat?”

_Oh no._

It was Habit, your… somewhat enemy?

You found Habit to be rather strange, and with what you had learned you pitied him and what he had been through, however you were more than aware of how much he hated you. Insulting you during his broadcasts, threatening you-

And here you were, alone and hurt with no way to defend yourself. 

You were snapped out of your panicked thoughts when Habit crouched down, still towering over you thanks to his height, and looked you over. Yellow eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness fixated on your hurt wrist. Unconsciously, you whimpered as Habit reached a hand out towards you.

Upon hearing the noise, he froze, and his eyes widened in surprise and… hurt? Strange, it looked like he was focusing on something else.

Now was the perfect chance to escaped! All you had to do was drag yourself to your room and sleep, and then you’d wake up to hear his insults and comments during the broadcast yet again. Your heart would hurt and you might cry, but that was fine-

Unfortunately for you, before you could even attempt to push yourself upright you were lifted up into the air. Your cringed and instinctively curled up as you were held close to someone’s chest, someone who was _far_ taller than you. There was only one person who could have picked you up. _Habit_, but why would he do such a thing?

“Is you’re wryst still hurting?” Habit asked, voice strangely soft as if he was trying to keep you calm. You blinked in surprise for a moment before warily nodding. 

Then, before he could continue speaking, you gestured towards your knee. You saw Habit’s eyes blink in the darkness and then heard him speak once more. “Nee too? Clumsie Flower, fall-ing like that.”

No insult this time? What a surprise. You would have questioned him further, but you doubted he knew any sign language. 

Your surprise grew when Habit turned around and started walking… _somewhere _else. You could barely see anything thanks to the darkness that cloaked the compound, but it was obvious that he was taking you away from your room and to some other location. 

Maybe he wanted to help…?

Habit _had_ been acting rather out of character during this encounter, it almost looked like he was _concerned_ or something, but you were still suspicious and would have fought him to the best of your ability if the exhaustion hadn’t started creeping in yet again. 

Now comfortable and somewhat warm thanks to the one holding you, your eyes started to drop once again as your vision swam. The pain had faded just enough, leaving you feeling disgruntled towards the entire situation. 

Trapped with the person who hated you and wanted you gone, this was _not_ how you wanted your day to end. 

Without your notice, you had reached up and grabbed onto the large, fluffy scarf that seemed to be hanging around Habit’s neck as you leaned against him, the exhaustion making your mind fuzzy and leaving you unable to process exactly what you were doing. You were unaware of the surprised noise he made and the faint blush that crossed his face as you slowly started to drift away. 

Just before you completely passed out, you heard Habit speak one last time.   
  
“Sleeby Flower childe, get some rest.”


	2. A Potential Friend Gained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurt thanks to your sudden fall off the stairs, your savior had appeared in the form of Habit, your enemy. As you woke up on a worn sofa, cuddling the scarf you had seen around Habit’s neck, questions danced through your mind. Why had he decided to help you? Where had he taken you? What was going to happen next?
> 
> “Flower? R u awake now?”
> 
> Oh lovely, it looked like the doctor was here.

Slowly, your senses began to return as the shroud that blanketed your mind faded, the exhaustion giving way to a conscious mind as you rose from your slumber.   
  
Your wrist and knee felt cold, and there was something soft clutched in your other hand. The air smelled somewhat clinical, reminding you of a doctor’s office, and you sneezed. 

_Where… where am I?_

Blurry eyes cracked open and you winced at the bright sunlight that filtered through a large window situated not too far away. You appeared to be in a living room of some sort and had been sleeping on a rather worn-down sofa. Another inspection of your surroundings revealed that you were holding onto the scarf you had seen around Habit’s neck, and there appeared to be an ice pack on your wrist and knee. 

Had… had _Habit_ of all people taken care of you? Granted the ice was a temporary fix and only numbed the pain, but it was still surprising. 

Your _enemy_ had helped you, taken you somewhere to rest and heal up despite all the cruel things he had said about you and towards you. Speaking of which, where were you anyways…

You sat up, careful to not jostle your knee or use your wounded wrist to push yourself up, and looked around. Furniture that was just as worn as the sofa greeted your eyes, as well as strange, motivational posters that were plastered here and there. It reminded you of those weird “facts” that covered the walls of the Habitat. 

This was _definitely_ where Habit lived, and you wanted nothing more than to flee, figure out how to get back to your room, however before you could even attempt to get off of the sofa, an accented voice floated through the air. 

“Flower? R u awake now?”

_Oh no._

Well, there went you only chance at escape. Slowly, oh so slowly, you turned around until your terrified eyes met those of your captor-

…

Oh god.

He looked _cute._

Habit certainly resembled the murals you had seen covering the walls of the Habitat, but honestly none of those compared to the real thing, with his excessively fluffy hair and rather… withdrawn demeanor that he seemed to radiate.The first thing you noticed was that he looked _tired_, drained and weary. Orange eyes with heavy bags under them inspected you and you instinctively shifted, uncomfortable being the center of his attention.

You noticed his eyes momentarily glance towards the scarf in your hands before returning to your face. Okay, perhaps this would be the time to make a good first impression…?

Even if he hated you, maybe there was a chance you could salvage things and get out of here as quickly as possible. 

You held out the scarf towards him and watched as the exhausted expression on his face changed to surprise. “Oh, thank u.”

He walked towards the couch, towering above you once again, and quickly took the scarf back. You noticed the faint smell of bubble gum toothpaste emanating off him, and also watched as the faintest hint of a smile appeared before fading. 

You didn’t find it too surprising that the supposed _Smile Expert_ had the same problems as everyone else in the Habitat. Granted, you certainly had no intention of trying to help Habit right now. You just wanted to leave. 

Silence dragged on as you did everything in your power to avoid looking Habit in the eyes while he fiddled with his scarf. To be fair it wasn’t like you could actually _start_ a conversation but sitting there made you wish you could. 

Finally, after what felt like an eternity had passed, Habit cleared his throat and spoke. “How do u feel?”

You waved your hand in a so-so gesture, you weren’t in pain, but you certainly didn’t feel comfortable, and then gestured towards the large window, hoping Habit would understand what you meant. 

He kind of did.

“You… want to go?” That strange accent seemed to fade for a moment, and you nodded in response.

Yes, you wanted to leave, and preferably not through the window-

_Oh god._

_He was tall enough to throw you through the window._

The fingers on your uninjured hand twitched, nearly signing something, however you cut yourself off and just scooted further away from Habit. Interestingly enough, this was enough to provoke another burst of unaccented words. 

“You don’t need to be scared!” 

_Really?_ Was he _sure_ about that? With the not so subtle threats he had thrown your way, you doubted that was the truth. Your disbelief must have been clearly shown on your face since Habit sighed and took a seat beside you on the sofa. 

Unfortunately, your wounded leg was jostled and you cringed in pain. Habit noticed and stammered out an apology while readjusting the ice pack. 

“Soree! I did knot mean to do that!” 

Well at least you could hear the sincerity in his voice. That and the regret blatantly displayed on his face. You shrugged your shoulders, hoping that would convey the _it’s alright_ you currently felt. 

Why did no one here know sign language?

Okay, so things were going fine so far. Habit was being nice, and you weren’t being tormented in any way. You were safe..?

You could leave…?

Habit seemed to take your silence, and your previous gesture, as a sign for him to continue talking. “U got hurt because of Me : - (.”

This was true. 

“I didn’t want…” His accented seemed to be fading in and out, mixing with the guilt in his voice as he looked down towards the ground. “Flower, you were two still and your hurt…”

You winced and reached out to pat his leg in an attempt to comfort him. He jolted and looked up at you. There were tears in his eyes and, just like before, he seemed to be focused on something else. 

Bad memories maybe? Habit’s family hadn’t been the best from what you knew, but it looked like things had been far worse than what you had assumed. 

You pat his leg again and Habit blinked at you. “Do you… forgive Me? : - O?”

You nodded, even if that wasn’t the exact truth. You were then stunned when Habit actually appeared to _smile_ for a moment. A soft, genuine grin crossing his face before quickly fading. 

“I knead to fix the stairs befour some else gets hurt.” He mumbled to himself, eyes scanning over the ice packs that were still sitting on your injuries. “But u should bee fine now.” 

He wasn’t wrong since the pain _had_ totally faded thanks to the chilling effect of the ice, so you removed the packs from your wrist and knee and set them off to the side. Habit watched you and, once the packs were gone, decided to suggest something. 

“Flower, can you tri to walk four Me? Sow I can sea if you’re knee is better?”

You were going to fall flat on your face. You knew this, and yet you found yourself nodding as you didn’t want to make Habit upset. A part of you screamed that you shouldn’t be so nice to him, act so polite towards the person who was technically responsible for you getting hurt and tormenting you, but you couldn’t help it. 

Habit stood upright and gestured for you to follow him. The second your bad leg had any sort of weight put on it, agony shot through your knee and you collapsed.

Fortunately Habit managed to catch you right before you fell and scooped you up into his arms. Your eyes widened in surprise and you latched onto his scarf once more as you tried to process what had happened. 

He… he had picked you up _again_, helped you _again_.

Why…

You could feel the blush heating up your face, so what happened next was not all that surprising. 

_Pop!_

Without warning, a flower suddenly sprouted out of the top of your head. It appeared to be a rather simple daisy that swayed back and forth for a moment before falling still. 

Habit was also still, silent as he processed what had just happened. Then, without warning, he reached out and booped the flower while still cradling you using his other arm. 

“Such a pretty flower! : - D!” He beamed, a large smile on his face as he inspected the daisy. 

You felt your blush grow, but before another flower could sprout you quickly shook your head and began moving your fingers, signing. 

_It’s not pretty. It’s annoying. Can you let me leave now?_

Of course, you had forgotten Habit didn’t know sign language and only remembered that fact when you caught sight of the confused stare that was being sent your way. 

Right. He didn’t know what you were saying. 

No one did.

“Flower…? R u ok?” 

You startled at the question, jolting and looking up at Habit in surprise. The smile had faded, replaced by that genuine worry, and you instinctively nodded. Yup. You were fine. Nothing to worry about here-

You were snapped out of your thoughts when you were suddenly pressed against a warm, somewhat fluffy surface. That bubble gum smell from earlier had grown stronger. 

Habit was… hugging you…

You enemy was being nice to you. Were you even enemies anymore at this point? It was clear that there was _something_ else going on here, something you had to figure out. 

Why that distant look had appeared in his eyes when he scared you earlier. Why he acted so different now that you were face to face with each other instead of being separated by a screen. 

What was he remembering by being in your presence?

After relaxing in the hug for some, unknown amount of time, you squirmed in his arms and hoped that he would understand your unspoken message. While the hug certainly felt nice, despite the fact that you had known Habit for about an _hour, _you were ready to head back to your room.

It was fairly late in the afternoon now and you had a feeling some of the Habiticians would notice that you were missing. Nat might notify the others, and you had work you needed to do after all. Smiles to help people recover and flowers to grow. 

“Oh, you want to leeve now?” Habit asked, and you could hear the disappointment in his voice. Why did he feel disappointed? Why did he care?

Did he want to see you again? Why would he want to see you? Did he consider you to be a friend? An acquaintance? Why were you thinking about this so much anyways? Why did you care?

_Did_ you care?

Your questions went unanswered as Habit took your silence as a _yes_ and lifted you up into his arms once more, holding you close to his chest. As he walked out of the living room and down a hallway that appeared to connected to some sort of elevator, you thought about that last question.

Did you care about Habit? About the person that he might truly be? The person who had helped you.

If he was _truly_ bad, if he had _truly_ hated you, then surely he would have left you were he had first found you. His actions had a source, his past…

A creature born of circumstance. 

It was this thought that made you tap his shoulder and catch his attention. Curious and confused, he looked at you and started to speak, however before he could do so, you grabbed one of his hands and traced something against his palm.

His confusion seemed to grow so you repeated the action, and it was then that he understood what you were doing.

Introducing yourself. 

Habit smiled, a beaming grin that showed off the gap in his teeth. “What a beautiful name!”

_Pop!_

Great, just what you needed, another daisy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading this fic! I was actually thinking of making a small series centered around the reader and different experiences and interactions at the Habitat, and I already have another fic planned. Unfortunately I don't know when I'll be able to post it but hopefully I'll be able to before school starts!
> 
> \- ImmortalCoelacanth


End file.
